


The Longest Night

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Winter Solstice, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: "Aziraphale remembered this being one of the best days to close the bookshop, make himself some cocoa, and curl up in the backroom to read."The solstice is here and not everyone is happy about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Solstice!
> 
> This is a shorter one today, sorry! I hope you like it <3

The day had begun terribly. Of course the day that has the  _ least  _ amount of sunlight would bring clouds and rain. Crowley grumbled about it all morning, complaining about missing the best part of the “day.” Aziraphale remembered this being one of the best days to close the bookshop, make himself some cocoa, and curl up in the backroom to read. No longer having the bookshop was a plus. Now he can curl up by the fireplace in the cottage with his book and cocoa. 

The day passed seemingly quickly, but that could have been because it was the solstice or because he got to spend it inside now with the love of his very long life. Either way, it’s been perfect. 

Since the night was here early today, Crowley hoped beyond hope that the rain and clouds would clear away just long enough to see the stars. If only for ten minutes. He got to see them longer since it was the winter solstice. When the rain did stop, the demon bundled up and went outside to the firepit they have in the garden. He piled the wood he brought with him from the cottage and started a fire. He sat out there, making sure the fire stayed burning and not immediately burn out. Crowley was about to go in when Aziraphale came out with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. 

“Hello, dear. It’s a beautiful evening.” Aziraphale said while pouring them both a glass.

“It would be better if the blasted clouds would go away.” The demon knocked back his whiskey and then the glass refilled. “Thanks, angel.” 

“Crowley.” 

“Yeah?” The Angel jerked his head towards the sky. Crowley looked up and broke out into a huge grin. He had stared at the fire for so long, he didn’t notice the sky clearing and the stars shining bright. “Thank somebody! This is the only good thing about this damned day.” 

Aziraphale smiled as Crowley continued talking about the different stars. He’s inclined to agree with his demon, this was now his favorite thing about the winter solstice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this lil fic today, please feel free to leave a comment/kudos! I cherish each and every one of them <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
